


She's the One

by genevievefugazi



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, mindy kaling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, benindy, celeb life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse in the life of Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the One

*FLASH* 

smile. 

*FLASH* 

pose

*FLASH* 

die a little inside. 

Its been a day of press for Benedict. Red carpets, interviews, and meeting fans. It's not that he had any sort of resentment from his profession he just wished it were easy to lay low like he used to. Back to the days when he could just go to the market in his pyjamas and buy crisps. 

When there's a break in the day, he goes to his phone and checks messages. Emails about scheduling and texts from his mum. He opens a new message as soon as it buzzes into his phone. 

I miss you 

Benedict smiles. Its her. They haven't seen eachother in weeks and she's the only piece of privacy he has right now. They have no idea. 

I miss you too, he texts in response. He wants to hold her, watch movies with her, make dinner, and listen to all the things she has written for book she's been writing. 

He figures that once he's in LA for more press he'll stop by and do all of that. 

Before going back on set, he scrolls through his photos and sees the one they took a few weeks ago durring her secret spontaneous trip to London. So happy and in love. 

"Ben, we need you again!" Karon calls out and Benedict quickly closes his phone but not before seeing the text she had just replied 

I love you and i dont care who knows it. 

*FLASH* 

smile. 

*FLASH* 

pose

*FLASH*

feel alive. 

Back in Los Angeles, Mindy smiles as she closes her phone. She knows he'll get back to her soon. 

FIN.


End file.
